In a conventional electric stapler, a direct current (DC) motor is driven using alternating current (AC) which is converted into DC by means of an AC adaptor or a complicated electronic circuit. However, with the electric stapler of this construction, the stapler can not be constructed in a compact form, and has to be made of a large number of components packed into a large volume.
When using these staplers, in order to change the stapling position on the papers to be stapled, a horizontal L-shaped sliding metal positioning fitting must be shifted in order to adjust the stapling position, and after this, the motor is operated by pressing the motor switch button and the staple is driven into the papers.
The horizontal L-shaped metal fitting, however, has to be moved into a proper position which requires a troublesome positioning operation to achieve. Also, since insertion of sheets of paper to be stapled and the stapler operation are conducted independently, stapling operations are further complicated.